finalfantasytcgfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson 1: The Cards
Lesson 1: The Cards Since FFTCG revolves mostly around cards, the first lesson will be about how to read the cards. There are two styles of FFTCG cards. The old style, which was used up to Chapters 12 and the new style which is used from Chapter 2014 1st on. Starting from the top left, you see the card's cost. This indicates the amount of CP it takes to use the card. The card's element is also shown here. In the old style, it is shown by the crystal's colour. In the new style, it is shown by the background colour of this section and the element symbol. The elements are Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, Thunder, Aqua, Shine and Dark. The new style cards also have a symbol indicating the type of cards this is. These symbols are Forward, Backup, Monster, Item and Summon. In the middle of the top section, you'll find the card's name. The name may have a "/" inside it. In this case, the card has three names: the name before the "/", the name after the "/" and the full name. For example, the new style card shown here has the names "Cloud / Red XIII", "Cloud" and "Red XIII". When an effect uses the format Name (X), it refers to any card with that name. When an effect uses a plain card name which is the same as the name of the card it is written on, it refers to that card. On the top right of the card, there might be a special icon. The icons which may be there are the EX-Burst icon, 3 cards icon and the P icon. There is never more than one of these isons on a card. Below this line is an image ilustrating the card. These can come from games, character designs, ect. At the top of the bottom section is a line showing the position and title of the character. The positions can be the following: Forward (フォワード), Backup(バックアップ), Monster (モンスター). These are Characters. Weapon (武器), Armor (鎧), Accessory (アクセサリ). These are Items. Summon (召喚獣) Character titles are called Jobs and are refered to by effects through the format (X). Characters only ever have one Job written here, but may gain more through effects. Item titles are refered to through a format like (X). Summons don't have titles. Under this, there is a section which lists the abilities of the card. Each new line which is not simly the text wrapping is different ability. At the bottom left of the card is an attribution section. It may indicate who designed the character or drew the card's image and will reveal which game the Character, Item or Summon is from. In the middle of the bottom of the image is the card's serial number. A card may have multiple serial numbers. Two cards are considered to be the same if any of their serial numbers match, even if they have a different image. If the card is a Forward, its Power will be indicated in the bottom right corner. Cards which are not Forwards don't have a Power.